Mysterious Ways
by I-Love-All-Books
Summary: A new world were all supernaturals are found and locked up. Chloe and the of the gang later in the story.
1. Prologue

Prologue

You know those nice children with nice parents and the nice life that live in pretty homes and have so many friends it's hard to keep count, well I'm not one of them. I'm a girl who was forced to watch as her parents were tortured to death when she was two by psychopathic government agents.

You see, I'm a werewolf also known as the devils own creation to mankind nobody knows about me except for the cages a top secret government facility that I'm held captive in and it sucks that I'll never have a normal life. I'll never fall in love with a normal person, I'll never go to prom or homecoming, and I'll never get to experience the rush of being in high school. I'll always be stuck, unknown to the human world in hell and I thought that's how it would always be, but looking back I see how wrong I was. I should have known from the minute I realised I was a werewolf and that was why parents were killed that life would never only revolve around the Cages.

You know the saying when life gives you lemons you make lemonade well I would probably just throw them back. I mean I always say why would you want life to throw you a lemon you'll only get hit and boy did I get hit hard. Things always happen for a reason and looking back I know now that my life happened for a reason. Why don't we go back to when this whole mess started. The day my pack and I got assigned to a mission.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was being chased by CJ's, evil experimentals with guns that work for the government. Nasty buggers are chasing my best friend Rush and I. We are in a meadow, the grass is green and the sky is blue from what I know that's what it looks like but I've only ever been out of the cages once and it was a long time ago.

They keep on chasing us suddenly all the CJ's are gone but Rush is on the ground writhing in pain from being shot. I kneel over him and look at the gaping wound in his chest.

"Don't die Rush, don't die, your all I have." I say while sobbing thinking that if I loose rush I'll finally break.

He opens his eyes and looks up at me. With his last breath he says Wake up Liv, wake up." and then he dies.

I wake up gasping for air. It's been the same dream for over a month and god forbid I don't know what it means. Does it mean that I'm gaining a new power of seeing into the future and that Rush is going to die? No I say to myself you're just being paranoid Liv let it be.

The screaming takes me out of my trance and all I can think is those bloody idiots took Stellar from out room oh that's an all time low. Before I burst out of my room to get Stellar back I look into the window connected my room and the other room over that belongs to Jess and Rush.

"Maybe there just in the caves practicing" I say to myself but go against it and let my survival instincts kick in.

I burst through the door of my room. The guards don't look surprised that I opened a highly locked door that has security but that's just because they know I have telepathy. But this doesn't stop them from trying to get me.

The first one comes at me. I punch him in the face knocking his head backward and then knee him in the gut which makes him bend over clutching his stomach and finally I elbow him in the back probably insuring that I broke his spine and that he'll never walk again.

Super human strength comes in handy most of the time.

I go to take the second one but he's nowhere in site. I here footsteps coming down the hall and automatically think great they called for back up. That's when it hits me; literally a huge metal rode hits me in the back of the head. The buggers better not hurt Stellar or I'm gonna kill them I think to myself.

The last things I register are the footsteps getting closer, someone grunting in pain and strong arms lifting me up and that's when everything goes black.

I wake up to two worried faces and one emotionless mask of coarse belonging to Rush looking over me. The first thought that comes to mind is doesn't anybody no the meaning of personal space.

Once I feel the energy coming back I sit up and speak.

"Hey guys guess I shouldn't of messed with them aye."

Stellar makes a noise between a sod and a laugh. "Liv I thought you were dead thank god your ok."

"Stella" I say with a sigh she has always been the most emotional "I've been through a lot worse than I metal pipe in the back of the head."

"Ya well being dead would be a lot better than living in this sh…" Jess's sentence is cut short by Rush elbowing him in the gut.

"Shut up you idiot" Rush says in a deadly tone.

"The only reason I was out there was because I heard you screaming but I guess you were just in the caves" I say to Stellar while glaring at Jess. He even flinches wow I must be getting better at that I say to myself.

Rush looks at me with one eyebrow raised and I just stick my tongue out at him. Did I mention that he can read minds, no, well he can and its annoying as hell.

"Well I was screaming because Jess was threatening me with spiders again he even put it in my hair." said Stellar while shuddering at the memory.

"Jess" I say in a disapproving tone "what did I tell you about Stellar and spiders."

"To not go near her with them, but in my defence what kind of werewolf is scared of spiders." This earns him a smack from Stellar herself.

"I told you not to do it so don't do it. You know being a vampire and all you've been alive longer than any of us yet your still the most immature."

"I'm sorry Liv." He says like he's talking to his older sister

"And"

"And Stellar" he says this even more like a five year old.

"So now that that's over with who wants to go to the Caves?" A chorus of ok's fill the room.

"Oh I'm sorry was I interrupting you family pity party about how your lives are oh so terrible?" I looked around and saw that the voice belonged to Minnie the world's most evil person and my arch enemy.

"no you weren't but we can leave so you can start your' about how you're parents never loved you." Said Rush earning snickers from Jess and Stellar and a smile from me.

"Looks like you just got told Dod." said Jess while trying not to laugh.

I smiled at the nickname when we were about 10 Jess, Rush, and I came up with it. It means Daughter of the Devil and it fits her personality so much.

I looked over at Minnie and saw that she was scowling "Oh get off your high horse jess no one loves you, no one ever will. Your parents didn't even love you enough to keep you."

As I looked back at Jess I saw that his eyes were turning red. Oh no I thought She's made him mad this is not going to end well.

Rush reading my thought grabs Jess's hands and holds them behind his back.

"Calm down Jess she is just an idiot you have us the pack we love and nobody loves her." He says

"It still doesn't make it right" Jess says with a chilling tone

"Just ignore her" says Stellar.

As if being brought out of a trance Jess's eyes fade back to there usual blue.

"Aw how sweet, just like a real family." says Minnie in a sickly sweet voice. "Grab them." ahh there's her normal evil voice that everybody just loves to hear. Note sarcasm.

That's when I notice what she said but by then the guards have cuffed us with silver so we won't try to escape.

Ugh I think silver the only thing that can really hurt a supernatural it also smells really bad.

"Were you taking us?" I say in a voice layered thick with venom.

Minnie tries to hide it but I see her flinch away from my voice which satisfies me. It always makes me feel better when I can scare someone.

"I'm taking you to the captain he wants to see you."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So Captain Osmos wants to see us I think to myself. The only time the Captain talks to any supernatural other than his soldiers and his servant Minnie is when he wants to transfer you to another facility, kill you, or send you on a mission.

Personally I think the mission is the worst. I went on a mission once. I barley came back alive and everyone that went with me died so I decided that I was never going on a mission again.

Usually everyone that goes on a mission either comes back dead or comes back totally insane it's not a pretty site to see some one totally insane trust me.

As the guards lead us through a series of tunnels I can't help but worry its time that were killed or worse sent on a mission. The last thing I would want to happen is the pack going through the torture of a mission.

I wince at the pain in my wrists. The silver is really starting to burn through my skin. By the time we get to the Captains office my skin will probably be burned down to the flesh. Shoot that's going to take a long time to heal.

Rush reading my thought comes up beside me and starts speaking through my mind

"_I know the silver's a bugger but will get it bandaged up when we get back to the dorm."_

"_Thanks."_

"_No problem and Liv everything will be okay trust me on this one."  
"I just don't know Rush something seems so off about this whole situation. It makes no sense at all."_

"_Since when have our live made sense?"_ He says in a playful tone

"_Your right our lives have never made sense. Wow the thought now scares me."_ I say in mock fright_ "why have I been deluding myself all these years."_

Rush just roles his eyes.

"_So why do you think there bringing us in?"_ he asks in total seriousness.

"_I think it may be time that were killed Rush."_

"_Maybe"_ He says in a sad tone

"_Or maybe were going on a mission."_ I add in a whisper.

Rush's head snaps up towards me.

"_Don't think that Liv it's got to be something else. They can't be sending us on a mission. If they are than they must really hate us."_

"_My thoughts exactly"_ I say with no emotion.

"_Liv don't shut down on me. I know you're worried so am I but were doing to get through this together we always will and always have."_

"_But what if we don't this time Rush. The thought of the pack on a mission getting hurt it makes me sick and I don't like that feeling."_

"_I know so do I but were going to get through it you understand me."_

All I do is nod in agreement but I can't help but feel that this time we might not make it through together.

"Were almost there monsters." says Minnie as were walking down yet again another corridor.

Ugh I think, can't this stupid facility have an elevator. Why do they have so many stairs and hallways, hallways and stairs what difference does it make any way. Ugh I say to myself again

By know the silver has probably burned away four of the five layers of skin and it hurts so bloody much.

We are going up a flight of stairs, they seem different then the other ones that we have climbed on our way to get here. Then a smell hits me and I feel like I want to puke. Ugh the smells of rotting flesh. It's always been that way for me, usually when I was younger and came near the smell I would puke but who wouldn't.

As I try to keep myself from vomiting I look over at the others, they too have been hit by the smell.

My eyes go over to Rush and I see that he's very pale.

"_Are you ok Rush"_ I say through our minds

"_Yeah I'm perfectly fine Liv it's just the smell it will be gone in a minute were almost there don't worry."_ He replies

"_Ok whatever you say Rush."_ And I let the subject slide

As Minnie opens two double doors I know that were at the Central Cages office or better known by us supernatural's the heart of hell. It's almost exactly like I remember it, the clean white walls, the controller panels, and most of all, the big dark blue skull hanging right over the Captains office.

It was made to be the sign for the Cages but was later thought of as a dark sign that would not send the right message but Captain Osmos never gave up so he kept it hanging over his office door as a symbol that every supernatural does not deserve to live.

As I let my memories of the office sink in Minnie says,

"Wait here."

While were waiting I hear a ding and look over to see an elevator. You're kidding me right I think there was an elevator the whole time.

I then notice the little girl coming out. She has dark brown eyes that shine when there in light, copper colour hair, and pale skin. As I look closer I see that she is not a vampire as I first thought, she's a werewolf like Rush, Stellar and I.

"What have they done to you?" I barley whisper

The little girl looks over at me and states "Everything."

The guards throw her on the floor and say "Be quiet mute, there's no point in talking to someone you'll see soon enough."

"NO!" Rush screams in my head. It's so loud that I cower away from the sound.

That's when I see where there taking the little girl. A big metal door the writing "serenity" on it is right in front of her. When someone in the Cages says to you you're going to serenity that means it's time that you die.

All I want to so is run up and grab the little girl, but I can't. If I do I'll just burn more skin a way.

"The girl's parents were hostages here. They died recently on a mission. There for if she ever goes on one she will have no reason to come back. Pity though she could have been a good soldier." says a voice behind us that I can only recognize as Captain Osmos's.

"is that what your going to do to us." I say with venom "or are you going to make it more painful."

"Liv, when are you going to understand that I will never hurt you."

"Oh I'm disappointed lying Captain that's a new low even for you." I say trying my best to ignore the urge to ripe his head of.

His eyes narrow at me "Two teenaged supernaturals have been located."

"And this has what to do with us." I say know getting worried that my fears are coming true.

"We want you and your pack to go on a mission."

Before I can answer Rush says "and what If we refuse."

"I think you know what will happen Caleb." says the captain. Caleb is Rush's real name we never use it though. He likes his nicknamed.

There's something fishy about this I think. There has to be a catch.

"We will do it." I say earning me glares and wide eyes from my pack.

"Good, Take the rest out I want to talk to Liv."

As the pack is escorted out I look at the captain and her come the catch I think.

"liv if you don't bring these supernatural's back I will make you watch as I kill your pack the same way I did to your parents. Is this understood?"

"Yes Captain." I say then get up and leave out the door of his office, having to deal with some very angry supernatural teenagers.


End file.
